An Amnesiac Valentine's Day
by Darkness and Wind United
Summary: Too hyper for her own good, Akamery is given a serum that leaves her depressed and Hiei is on the verge of killing Kurama and Yusuke for even coming up with the idea! Lunar, though, has plans of destruction of her own. ::ch2, 3 and 5 edited::
1. The Plan

**_Disclaimer for Story: We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, and never will sadly until we marry and beg for it in his will._**

**_Summary: Kurama and Yusuke don't like Aka's hyper goody-girl Valentine's Day wild side...Later, a F-Class (Most power demons of all) shows her true colors._**

_If you do not like the story, please just don't flame us in a review. Private message us, if you will._

❣❣❣❣❣❣❣❣❣❣❣

It was around 8 o' clock and the ex-Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi, felt eyes watching him, but didn't slow or speed up his pace, _Valentine's Day is tomorrow…damn, no! _

"Yes!"

Yusuke turned in the direction he heard the 'yes' come from, and was pounced on with a giant hug by a part Cat Demoness, "Akamery!!!" he cried with realization as he hit the ground.

Akamery giggled and laughed, "Hi, Yusuke!" She got off of him, helping him up in the process with a wide grin, "Sorry 'bout that…you know how I can get the day before and on Valentine's Day." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

He rubbed his head, "All to well, Aka, all to well…" the day before Valentine's Day, every year, Akamery gets all bouncy and hyper-like, and she hugged him plus everyone else he knew _a lot_. _'Well, this year it's more then a little annoying…'_ He smiled the best smile he could manage; he was going to get to Kurama as soon as Akamery left.

"Alright, Yusuke, I'm going to go find Kuwabara. Don't forget about the party later today!" Aka waved with a smile and took off with her gift of speed that was 50 times faster then Hiei's.

Yusuke blew out a buff of air in relief then ran toward Kurama's, _'If he's not there he'll be at Lunar's…'_ he thought. But he was relieved when Kurama answered his door, "Hey Kurama, can I come in? I have a question."

Kurama nodded, "Alright, come in, then." The young half demon walked in and they stood in the living room after he shut the door, "So, what's your question, Yusuke?"

"Well, you know it's the day before V-Day…and Akamery's all hugy and hyper..."

Kurama nodded.

"Well, it's getting more then a little annoying, and I was wondering if you could make some type of serum that could get Aka back to her usual self."

Kurama thought a moment, "Alright, I'll see what I can do, tell Akamery to meet us at the ice cream shop later, around 10."

Yusuke nodded and left to find his female friend and teammate.

❣**At the Ice Cream Shop around 10 a.m.❣ **

Yusuke and Kurama cringed when they arrived at the ice cream shop, "Hi guys!" Aka cried in a high-pitched girly voice that was _not_ Akamery's normal calm and collective tone; she was shorter then both of them, but size didn't seem to matter to this master of wind. They laughed in a not-so-sure way when she jumped between them and hugged them both.

They heard her laugh as she hugged them and cried out, "GROUP HUG YOU TWO!!!" that was a sugar high kind of voice, and Akamery was _never_ on a sugar high. This was much worse. Aka was having the 'day-before-Valentine's-Day-bouncy-hugy-sugar high-on-steroids.' day. They cringed once more when she let them go; to think tomorrow would be worse…

"Hey, I'll get you two some ice cream, what would you like?"

"Rocky Road," said Yusuke.

"Mint chip, if you please," Kurama answered.

"KK!" with that she skipped off to the stand and ordered their ice cream and her own.

Yusuke turned to Kurama, "Did you make the serum?" he asked desperately.

Kurama nodded and held up a vial with a dark brown liquid inside, "See this?"

Yusuke nodded, "Yeah, it looks like chocolate syrup…"

"Exactly, I asked for you to tell her to meet up here because this won't work unless it's taken with something cold and sugary."

Yusuke gave half a nod before…

"What's goin' on you two?" Akamery asked holding Mint Chip, Rocky Road, and Cookie Dough ice cream cones.

Kurama hid the vial behind his back and he and Yusuke laughed nervously, "Nothing, Aka, just guys stuff."

Akamery grinned, "Kay, well, here's your guy's ice cream." She handed Yusuke his Rocky Road and Kurama his Mint Chip.

Kurama smiled in that charming way and took his cone, "Thank you, Akamery. Hey, I brought with me special chocolate syrup that I thought you would like to try." He held up the vial, "My mother taught me how to make it." It was a complete lie, all of it, but it worked…

Akamery beamed a smile and took the vial, in addition to being 'hugy and hyper', Aka was a hog over chocolate and anything sweet. She usually shares, but during these two days, if it's sweet and/or chocolate, you can forget getting any. The boys got their cones because they're her friends and she doesn't get that rude.

Kurama smiled as she poured all of what would come out of the vial onto her cone, "Hope you like it."

Akamery giggled and put the lid back on before handing it back to Kurama, "Yup, thanks," she grinned after she tried her cone with the 'chocolate syrup' "This is good! Your mother taught you how to make great chocolate syrup, Kurama." She replied beaming.

Kurama smiled back and looked over at Yusuke, who had given a sigh of relief, "Come on, let's go to the park and hang out near the fountain."

Akamery nodded, "KK!" she started skipping childishly toward the park.

Yusuke and Kurama sweat-dropped, they never got used to her acting like this for these two days and were praying the serum would work.

❣❣❣❣❣❣❣❣❣❣❣❣❣❣

After about 15 minutes and most of the way there, Akamery finished her cone, "I said it once, and I'll say it again, Kurama, that syrup was great!"

Kurama smiled while Yusuke grinned, their friend had slowly gotten less and less bouncy and such and was calming down, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Akamery," Kurama replied.

Aka nodded and started walking on the other side of Kurama, she had started walking and smiling in her normal way just before they entered the park, "Oh! This place is packed!" indeed, the whole park was swarming with couples and people near the fountain and pond getting engaged…the works. "Kurama, I've changed my mind," she backed up slowly, "I don't wish to be here, you know I'm not a crowd person…"

Kurama nodded, _'She's also starting to talk in her normal manner. The serum is working much faster then I thought, hopefully she'll be completely back to normal in time for the party at 6.'_ he turned to her, "Let's go to my house, then, until about 4 so we can help set up."

Akamery nodded, "Alright, I was assigned to bring music and I also made some Cheesecake."

The three of them walked to Kurama's. They stayed there a few hours and played some fun games, such as Life, Snakes and Latters, and Twister, until about 4 o' clock.

Akamery fell on the Twister Mat below Yusuke once she heard Kurama's clock strike the fourth toll and stop, "Oh! Time to go help set up for the party!" she smiled at them and accepted Yusuke's hand for help to her feet. "Alrighty, I'm going to teleport over to my house and get the Cheesecake and music." she waved, "See you at Genkai's!" with that she teleported to pick up the required things.

Kurama folded the mat with Yusuke's help, "The serum's working faster then I thought, Yusuke, she'll be back to normal in time for the party."

Yusuke nodded, "Awesome, maybe, for once, we can have a V-Day party and V-Day without being hugged to death by out Master of Wind, Akamery." He joked and the two men laughed.


	2. It Only Goes Down Hill From Here

Yusuke and Kurama met up with Akamery at Genkai's temple, everyone was there: Lunar, Keiko, Shizuru, Botan, and Yukina were all chatting in one corner near the food, and Kuwabara, Hiei with The Twins (Shoyuuchi and Raine), Genkai, Koenma, and Jorge (the blue orge), were in a different corner talking about…stuff. They were all in the large room used for parties as well as training when the conditions outside were bad.

Akamery smiled and went to the table where the food was, set her Cheesecake in a good spot, and went to where the music was to be played, "K guys! Here's the first song!" she smiled as _Walking After Midnight by Patsy Cline_ started playing and laughed as she pushed Yusuke toward Keiko, "Dance you two!" she yelled and laughed again. The two did after a bit; "There ya go!" she started swaying to the music and hummed along with the song.

Everyone smiled, they had noticed she didn't glomp them the moment she stepped in the door, Kurama told them secretly what he had done and they nodded, agreeing when Yusuke told them it was getting more then annoying.

More _Patsy Cline_ songs played, they were used to these songs because Akamery always brought the music when they had a V-Day Party. They were glad when, last year, Akamery didn't get all hyper, and they had figured it was because her creator, Brianna, otherwise known as Kerica, was here, along with Krista, Lunar's creator.

As the time wore on, however, Akamery started feeling sad, she didn't know why, she just did. She didn't show it, though, and pretended to be happy. Slowly, however, everyone started to notice, the clue was her smile, it wasn't full of the happiness and life it was usually full of. No, this smile was full of sadness; this smile was a fake.

The first one to notice was Yukina and the Ice Maiden made her way to Hiei, "Mr. Hiei?"

"What is it Yukina?" Hiei turned to his sister, and was alarmed once he saw her eyes, something was wrong.

"It's Akamery, her smile…it's not full of happiness, like it usually is."

Hiei looked over at Akamery, he was startled when he saw that Yukina was right, Aka's smile was not one of happiness, but was a fake smile that was supposed to hide some sadness that she felt. He had seen her sad smile before. No, this one was not from sadness, it was from...depression. He didn't understand it, she was always strangely happy, then earlier she was normal, now she was depressed.

Then he knew the answer.

Hiei told his sister to go talk with the others and made his way to a spot near the fox, who was sitting and talking to the nymph, Lunar, at the tables nearby. The fire/ice demon talked to Kurama telepathically, **_'Kurama, I need to ask you something,'_**

'**_Yes? What is it Hiei?'_**

'**_Does that…serum you gave Akamery this morning have side effects?'_**

Kurama glanced at Hiei out of the corner of his eye briefly, his emerald eyes full of concern, before he smiled at Lunar and replied to something she said, '**_I don't know, Hiei.'_**

'**_But look at her eyes, Fox, her smile…Tell me what you see.'_**

Kurama did so, pretending to just take a small glance around the room to fool Lunar, he saw Aka's eyes, and they were slowly turning ghostly, losing the life from them, although only he and Hiei could see it. Then Kurama saw her smile, not her normal smile, but a fake smile, a smile of depression. **_'Hiei…I've only used the serum once before, on someone from school years ago who was annoying everyone with her eerie happiness. The same thing happened to her, but, thankfully, it wore off after about 4 days. The bad thing was that she had been seriously depressed over nothing…and when her grandfather died during those 4 days, she had been close to suicide. Thankfully she snapped out of it before she could do any damage. I thought, Hiei, sense Akamery was a demon, and had healing powers, that it wouldn't happen to her. Hiei, I'm sorry,'_**

(See you fangirls of Kurama? Even he makes mistakes. That means he's human!)

Hiei sent a glare at Kurama, **_'You should be, Fox, don't ever use the serum again.'_** He turned away and went to talk to Yusuke.

About 5 minutes went by and Akamery had started feeling even more depressed; she looked around the room. The girls were talking and laughing at some topic they were on, Aka would have chuckled a bit, for she always liked seeing them happy and talking about stuff they enjoyed, but not tonight, tonight the only feeling she felt was depression. Sadness, shadow, darkness, dread…she felt it all, and she couldn't figure out why.

Akamery looked around again, the Twins were playing with Yukina and Koenma in his toddler form, this made a slight smile on her lips, but it faded quickly. She looked over at the guys. They were all talking to Kurama and Lunar about something…but she just didn't care. Another feeling that was a sure sign she was depressed. This factor should have frightened her, but it didn't, she felt distant, and lonely, other feelings that come from depression.

Aka moved away slowly and slipped out the doorway, making sure no one saw her. She used her speed to get deep in the forest. Once there, she stopped and wandered around aimlessly. She didn't care; she felt lonely, dark, distant, everything negative where she had almost always had positive feelings.

She stopped and looked up at the sky, "Why do I feel this way? God…Why am I feeling so…depressed?" she got no answer from the skies above, and her eyes saddened. (She's religious since she needed something to believe in).

Aka turned as she heard a rustle of leaves and she glared at the spot, then shoved her hands in her black leather, jacket pockets and continued in a random direction. Akamery turned around just as a C-classed demon who had disguised his energy came on her with a spiked club (lots of little spikes about an inch long each all over it, not huge ones on each side).

She flew backwards into a tree when she was hit in the stomach by the club and gave a high-pitched scream, even though she was far away from the temple and no one there would hear it, except the nymph, Lunar. Akamery hit the tree with such force the breath was knocked out of her. She landed on her knees with a hand in the middle of her chest. Akamery tried to breathe, hitting her chest several times, and was soon able to after about 4 times.

Akamery looked up as the demon approached her, "God, no…" she felt herself being weakened, somehow this demon was able to steal away her energy and make her weak. She felt herself become drowsy, and one again she felt depression. Akamery stood and took out her sword, "I…don't…care…damn it!" she said between gasps of breath, and charged the demon.


	3. Bloodline

Lunar looked around with a questionable face on when she heard the scream. She shot up from her seat, _'Where are you, Akamery!? Damn it...This is Kurama's fault; the little bastard should know that if it works on a human, it goes overtime for a demon!'_

Botan looked at her, and then to where she was looking, "Akamery was here a few minutes ago…"

"Let's look for her," Keiko replied.

Shizuru nodded, "Yeah, let's look around the Temple." With that, the three girls left the room in search for their Wind Master friend.

Yukina looked around and rushed over to the Twins, who had started crying; she gently soothed them and Genkai looked at the gang and Lunar, "You five go look for her. Yukina, Koenma, Jorge, and I will stay here and watch the twins."

They acknowledged her words, and raced outside. Once there, they quickly decided who should go in which direction, then split up. Hiei left the telepathy connection open so who ever found Aka could contact him so he would be able to tell the others.

❦

The crescent moon shining through the forest was the only thing lighting Lunar's path as she walked around. She was concentrating on an odd energy source and the words to the song stuck in her head when the nymph was stopped in her tracks.

"Oh my God," she gasped, her eyes on the Wind Master, who was staggering toward Lunar from the shadows, severally wounded, dragging her sword which was in her right hand, and clutching her right arm which had a deep gash across it. Aka's clothes were ripped and torn, her right arm was dripping hot blood, and she had other cuts and bruises throughout her body.

"Lunar…" she called hoarsely, "…help me…" with that her eyes rolled back and she blacked out, but not before Lunar ran over and caught her.

She slowly put her friend to the ground, laying her head in her lap, "You are fine now," the nymph whispered softly as she placed her thin hand on Aka's forehead

"Why didn't you contact me?" Hiei came from behind her.

Lunar straightened, "There was no point." Lunar sent her energy into Aka, the Wind Master's body twitched.

"No point?!" he shouted. "I'm married to her; I'm the father of her children. It's a big deal to me."

Lunar tilted her head as she looked softly at Akamery as her eyes opened briefly before she passed out again, "She can't remember anything, just by the look in her eyes. The only memories she has is of her past, before any of us." Then, she asked herself, _'But, how does she know me?'_

Hiei was about to go over to see Akamery's condition himself when Lunar blasted energy around her body, sending him back. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted.

"She's my blood!" Lunar yelled with a growl.

"Blood? What do you–?"

Lunar bent down close to Aka, hugging her tight. "My father is not Sun, but Kaen...i'm younger then we thought...i only _look_ older..."

Hiei was taken back and didn't know what to think. Once he knew what he wanted to say, the nymph transported away.

❦

"I don't think that was the best approach," Lunar told Night, whose house she had taken the Wind Master to.

He chugged down the last of what was in his bottle and stood up wobbly, "I don't know what to tell ya, Sis. You should have just told Uncle he was our Uncle...Why haven't you even told her yet," Night pointed at Aka, "that she's our aunt?"

"It looks like I just accepted it myself," she sighed. "I don't see why I don't admit to myself that our mother cheated on...Sun. I mean, I don't blame her, but I still was raised by that bastard. He helped in making me me."

"Yeah, you hide every bit of your power," Night narrowed his eyes, "You're the strongest demon in my book, and I know you're stronger than those once Demon Rulers, and even the ones now. Don't give me that look. When you come here to train, I watch, and even the slightest power you let out is ten times more then...then that gang! You're the strongest of the family. Show off!"

Lunar stood and glared at her younger brother, "If I were to, every demon would want to use me for my power...and then I would have to kill everyone I loved before they found my weakness."

"Like your son?" he raised his eyebrow.

She nodded and bowed her head, "Like Ronin..." she watched her brother wabble off, "Where are you going in such a state?"

Night looked behind him, and then started toward the front door again, "To have some fun! Last night I did this, I ended up with a bed of women."

"I hope you end up in a bed of men this time," Lunar gnashed her teeth and muttered. "Then, I'm going back to my other house on the Plains. Aka is coming with me and so will–" suddenly, Ronin himself came running into the room to his mother. She picked him up and held him tight. "So will my son."

"What are you going to do about that new lover of yours?"

"He will not be able to find me. No one, not even you, knows where this house is."

"I don't care either!" he yelled, "Later!" with that he watched as his sister teleported away with Akamery and Ronin to the mystery house.


	4. So Far

Akamery blinked her eyes open and slowly sat up, "Where...am I?"

"Ronin!" Lunar was heard yelling with laughter.

Aka stood up and looked around, she chuckled, "Hey, Lunar...where are you?"

"Kitchen, giving Ronin a bath in the sink..." she laughed again.

Aka chuckled, "Kay," then her smile faded and she slowly looked around, "I feel...empty...like something's missing." She was in one of the few rooms in the house built into the mountain side. All the rooms were farthest into the mountain, the kitchen and living room one room, where everything led to. The outside was a meadow with dirt patches all around. It wasn't a healthy meadow, but they were in the Demon World, after all.

Akamery swayed and found a chair to sit down in and put her head on the heels of her hands, "Faces, I keep seeing faces. People…I care about, but I can't remember them...they're fading..." Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, The girls, Genkai, Koenma, Yukina playing with the Twins, and Hiei...flashed through her mind but she couldn't remember them at all, they were just faces to her, "I feel lost, Lunar, I feel so empty."

Lunar walked in with her son in a towel, "I can't help you with that," she whispered, her eyes filled with sadness and head bowed.

"I know..."

_I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes…_

Akamery stood, her mind was in a muddle. With each face that faded she felt lonelier and emptier, "I'm going for a walk, is there a forest nearby?"

_A little righteous and too proud_

Lunar shook her head. "No, we're in a barren valley...Just all mountains."

_I just want to find a way to compromise_

"Fine, I just...need to get out for a few. I'll be at the top of this mountain if you need me," her eyes were shaded as she turned and walked out and to the top of the mountain. Lunar just watched her leave with sad eyes then went to get Ronin in some clothes.

'_Cause I believe that we can work things out_

Aka sat down and looked up at the dawning sky, a man with raven hair that defied gravity with a white starburst that outlined his bangs and ruby-red eyes popped in mind, "Who are you? Why is your face the one I keep seeing?" she asked into the wind, her element.

_I thought I had all the answers never giving in_

She kept seeing Hiei's face in many flashbacks that went through her eyes like lightning, "Who…are you?" she asked again in a whisper pulling her knees up to her chest. She knew people were wondering where she was, but she didn't know who.

❤**At Genkai's❤**

Everyone had left for home and Keiko had taken the Twins with her. Yusuke, Kurama, Genkai, and Yukina were left at the temple sitting around a table. Yusuke was to Kurama's right (back to the door), Yukina to Kurama's left (facing the door), and Kurama himself sat across from Genkai.

Hiei slammed open the door, "Stupid nymphs think they know everything! Blood, what the hell is she talking about?!"

Kurama looked up, "You know where they went?" he asked.

"If I did, I wouldn't be here, now would I, fox?"

"No, I suppose not."

"You 'suppose' Kurama? This was your fault to begin with!" Hiei yelled angrily and grabbed Kurama by the caller and shook him, "You're the one who gave her the stupid serum!"

Kurama didn't do anything, his eyes just shaded over, _'My fault…'_

Yusuke touched Hiei's shoulder; the fire yokai turned to look at him with a glare. Yusuke shook his head, "Let him go,"

Hiei growled and pushed Kurama back before he turned and walked away with his hands in his cloak pockets, "Hn," He walked outside and looked up at the dawning sky as the wind blew. He tried contacting Akamery, **_'Where are you, Amare?'_**

'**_Who are you?'_** Aka asked softly,**_ 'Why is your face the one I keep seeing? I...know your voice...that nickname...but I don't know why...'_** She paused, _**'Why is it that you know me, but I do not know you? Who…Who are you?'**_

_But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong_

Hiei was relieved when she replied, but he felt alone when she asked who he was, and that she didn't remember him, **_'It's me, Hiei,'_**

_All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie_

'**_That name…it's familiar, yet I do not know why...'_** She paused, then growled mentally, **_'Damn it all! What the hell is going on?!'_** she cried, she was close to tears, **_'Go away! Get out of my head! NOW!'_**

'**_Aka—'_** he started to say but she screamed and he felt her pushing him away. He called out to her again, but she cut the connection. "Amare…" he whispered aloud and clenched his fists.

_How am I going to be strong without you? I need you by my side…_

Yusuke watched as his friend and teammate, Hiei, stood outside with clenched fists as the wind blowing around him, _'Wind…Aka's element.' _He sighed, remembering the first time he met the S-class demon, which was during one of his first cases, the case with Rando.

_If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with good-bye don't know what I'd do_

Yusuke chuckled inwardly, _'That was a fun case, and you helped out in many other cases after that, Aka, and you were a major help during the DT, bein' our team medic, trainer, and also advise giver.' _His eyes saddened as Hiei flashed away in a blur of black, he guessed back to Akamery's home she had here in the human world,** 'Akamery, Master of Wind…where are you? Hiei seems lost without you...We all are...'**

_...I'm lost without you_

❤

Yusuke was correct, Hiei had gone back to Aka's home she had in the human world. Now, Hiei was looking around the living room.

❤**-Hiei POV-** ❤

I looked around the living room; _her_ living room in _her_ three story mansion of a home. I felt angry…sad…lost…

_I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you_

I miss her greatly, and why wouldn't I? I am the father of our children, our son, Shoyuuchi, and our daughter, Raine.

I clenched my fists…

_I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you_

Damn that fox…

_How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues?_

Kurama gave her that wretched serum, now she not only had depression, but she couldn't remember any of her friends...even the closest one...

_Baby I'm so lonely all the time_

Me…

_Everywhere I go I get so confused_

She couldn't remember me…The detective, the fox, the oaf, my sister, the old master…

No one…

Oh but she remembers the blood obsessed nymph and the twins...

But no one else...

_You're the only thing that's on my mind_

I walked up the stairs and into our room…

_Oh, my bed's so cold at night, and I miss you more each day_

The bed is a king-sized oak canopy bed with navy-blue sheets, a black comforter with white designs around a white dragon, wine-red curtains, and two pillows on either side of the bed, each with black pillow-cases, all of it silk. The walls are a coffee color with country red roses in a diamond pattern. The curtains over the windows are a dark forest-green, I guess to remind me of the trees in Makai, and the carpet beneath my feet is a hunter-green, where the ceiling above me is a sky-blue.

_Only you can make it right now. I'm too proud to say_

I smiled softly; she altered and changed the colors in this room after we married, just so it had more of the darker colors I liked. I looked over at the bed again, our bed, the one we sleep in together. I slept closest to the wall, where she slept closest to the door. She had told be she liked sleeping closer to the door, because she could see anyone who came in clearly with her night-vision, natural to her since she's one-third cat demon.

_All I know is I'm lost without you_

"Akamery…my amare...Where are you?" I felt lost without her; I always did when she would go off on her own for a week every month. I realized she did it, because she wanted each of us to have some alone time…but I felt lonely without her.

_I'm not gonna lie_

I walked over to the window, which looked over her garden. I pushed away the dark forest-green drapes and looked down at the garden, it being where we were married. On one side of the luscious green garden, right next to the iridescent red mansion, were her yellow roses…The yellow roses she loved so much and used when ever a mission came up. Yes, she is able to make a rose into a whip exactly like the fox…

I clenched my fists and scowled; that damn fox…

_How am I going to be strong without you?_

_I need you by my side…_

I looked down at the garden again; Amare owned just about every kind of deadly, poisonous, herbal, and any other type of plant or flower imaginable. She had about three gardens in all, one on each side of this mansion, except the front.

The garden I was looking at was her main garden, the one with all the different types of flowers.

The one on the left side of the mansion has her herbal plants; this garden is also the one closest to the kitchen.

The final garden, which is on the right side of her home, has all her deadly and poisonous plants; this one no one is allowed into, and I don't think anyone but Kurama would want to go in it anyway.

_If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with good-bye don't know what I'd do_

_...I'm lost without you_

I closed my eyes for a short time and made my way back outside after shutting Akamery's door to her room. I went through the backdoor of the kitchen and out to her main garden. She had a few posts and targets set out a few yards out, they all had niches and notches from her daggers, arrows, and ninja weapons she owned. Yes, I did say ninja, for she practiced in that art and this why she is extremely stealthy and quiet.

She's even able to make the 'king of thieves' (Youko) jealous of her extreme stealth abilities during a mission since she is stealthy by nature and by practice in the ninja art. When I had gathered Kurama and Gouki to help break into the King's Vault and steal some artifacts I had asked her to also help, but she refused. I smirked at the remembrance of that night…

❤**Small Flashback (Third person)**❤

"_I thought it was supposed to be a warm night, so what is with this cold wind?" Kurama asked looking around, a gust of cold wind had suddenly burst out of nowhere. He knew who it was but decided to ask anyway._

"_You should know, Kurama, and I thought your thieving days were over."_

_Hiei and Kurama looked up at a female figure in a tree to their right and Hiei smirked turning toward her, "Ah, Akamery, there you are." He chuckled as the young woman of 18 jumped down and walked toward them, "If you decided to join us I'm afraid you're too late. We've already stolen the three artifacts." Hiei told her chuckling and holding up his stolen artifact, the Shadow Sword, which would make a monster out of whom ever it cuts. He and Kurama were in a clearing in a small forest waiting for Gouki when Aka had appeared._

_Aka narrowed her beautiful teal colored eyes which had turned cold with anger, "I know, Hiei, I'm here to tell you two something,"_

"_And what might that be, Miss Akamery?" Kurama asked, stepping next to Hiei._

_Aka growled, "Don't try and soften me up, fox, I'm not happy with you, you who taught me what I know about plants and their uses."_

_Kurama was taken aback when she called him 'fox', she only called him that when she was angry, irritated, or teasing, and that tone was not a teasing one. No, she was not angry, for she knew what he had in mind for the Forlorn Hope, but she was extremely irritated with him. Kurama kept his mouth shut and averted his eyes, which was rare for him to do, but this woman was three years older then him, so, actually, not that rare._

_Akamery huffed, "I came to tell you that, at this moment, Gouki is being pursued by the new Spirit Detective, Urameshi Yusuke." She replied saying the boy's last name first._

_Hiei and Kurama gave a small gasp; "What?!" Hiei asked, furious._

_Aka nodded, "Yes, also, Reikai is searching up information on you three demons. I made it possible that they only figure out your two's names and find photos of you two, but not figure out anything else. Reikai will find out quite a bit about Gouki, however, but only because I hate the bastard,"_

_Hiei chuckled at this, "Alright,"_

_Aka tilted her head, "Hiei, I'm not going to bail you out when they catch you. Do you know of the penalty you'll receive?"_

_Hiei looked at her quizzically and was about to reply, but she shook her head and used her own speed to disappear._

❤**End Flashback (Back to Hiei's POV)❤**

_I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you_

I bowed my head, "Amare…where are you?"

_I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you_

I flashed to the training grounds in the forest behind Akamery's home, our home, the home she sheltered me in whenever we came to Human World and the weather was too bad to be in.

_If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away_

I looked around from the center of a fairly large clearing; it was the same as it was the last time we trained here. Arrow targets were hidden in trees over to the right side of the clearing. Over to the left were many stands holding many kinds, shapes, and sizes of weapons with a barrier around them all to protect them from the weather, and from greedy hands.

_Can't stop the tears from running down my face_

_Oh_

I sniffed the air, there was a slight sent of blood from many wounds we both received while training here.

_All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie_

_How am I going to be strong without you? I need you by my side…_

Training flashbacks came to me as I walked around then back toward the temple…

_If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with good-bye don't know what I'd do_

_...I'm lost without you_

Damn, how I missed her…

_I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you_

I bowed my head and flashed back to the temple where I would soon find the fox and detective arguing about whose fault it was that got Aka into this mess. I clenched my fists inside my pockets.

_I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you_

Damn that fox.


	5. Where Are You

Yusuke watched as his friend and teammate, Hiei, stood outside with clenched fists and the wind blowing around him, _'Wind…Aka's element.'_ He sighed, remembering the first time he met the S-class demon, which was during one of his first cases, the case with Rando.

Yusuke chuckled inwardly, _'That was a fun case, and you helped out in many other cases after that, Akamery, and you were a major help during the DT, bein' our team medic, trainer, and also advise giver.'_ His eyes saddened as Hiei flashed away in a blur of black, he guessed back to Akamery's home she had here in the human world, _'Akamery, Master of Wind…where are you? Hiei seems lost without you...We all are...'_

'_**Half demon, you called me. I do not know who you are and yet I answered you for some reason unknown to me. Why is this?'**_ Aka asked and sighed,_** 'My head is swirling with confusion, and lots of depression, I don't know what's going on. I see many faces of you and others, but I don't know who they are. I just talked with the one you called Hiei, but I don't know who either of you are,'**_

'**_Aka! It's me! Yusuke! Where are you?'_** Yusuke asked in excitement, which was soon diminished by Akamery's reply.

'**_Yusuke, Hiei...they all sound so familiar. Who are you? I feel as I can confide in you, young one...' _**she sent a mental smile then growled, **_'Damn these faces! Who are they? Who is Hiei? Who are you? I feel alone…empty…lost…depressed. I don't remember you... yet I know I have a history with you and others. I would tell where I am, but I cannot for two reasons, one major one in being I do not know where I am. I would describe this place…' _**

'**_Then why don't you? We could find you…me, Hiei, and the others.' _**

'**_Others? Who are these 'others'? Never mind, I don't wish to know, not now anyway. And, I also don't wish to be found for a little while…' _**

**_'Why Aka?' _**

**_'No, I cannot, I am sorry. The second reason is that Lunar would be angry with me. Again, I am sorry, but I don't know what is happening. The faces, their fading, yours as well; I feel as if when these faces fade completely, I will not be able to remember...I will give you one clue of where I am, however. I am in Makai, somewhere unknown to me or anyone else for that matter, except Lunar. Now, half demon, I am going to cut the connection, I wish you and the 'others' well.' _**

Yusuke sighed when the connection was gone. He turned and ran back inside the temple where Kurama, Yukina, and Genkai were.

Yukina looked at Yusuke with slight confusion, because of his energetic step and grinning face, but that turned into hope when she saw his eyes. She gasped with joy and stood facing him, "You know where she is?!" she asked hopefully.

The other two looked at her with a small gasp and then looked at Yusuke, who had nodded, "Yes," he answered. "She's somewhere in Demon World with Lunar. She told me she would have told where she was if it wasn't for the fact that she herself didn't know. And, she told me she wouldn't describe where she was, because she didn't want Lunar to get angry." Then, his eyes saddened and his head bowed.

Kurama looked at him with confusion. "What is it, Yusuke?" he was relieved they at least knew she was in Makai, but he still felt bad for giving Akamery the serum in the first place. The fox demon would soon feel worse because of Yusuke's reply.

"She asked who I was. She told me she…she didn't remember us. She told me she felt alone, empty, lost…and depressed. Kurama, that serum you gave her has serious side-effects, and now she doesn't remember us at all. She said she feels as if she has a history with us, but isn't sure." Yusuke's eyes saddened, "Aka called me a half demon twice."

Kurama and Yukina gasped with surprise. Akamery had never called Yusuke a half demon, she had called Kurama a fox and Lunar a nymph before, but she had been angry, irritated, or teasing them. But, never had Akamery called Yusuke a half demon before.

Kurama bowed his head, "I'm…sorry. This is my fault, I gave her the serum."

Yusuke glared at Kurama. "Stop it, it's my fault. I was the one who asked you if you could make a serum that would be able to get Aka back to her normal self."

He stood, "Yes, but I was the one who agreed to it. It's my fault, Yusuke."

"No, it's not, Kurama!" Yusuke yelled back.

"Yes, it is!"

They would have continued and gotten into a fist fight if Hiei hadn't slammed open the door with an irritated look, "Stop it! Do you know what Aka would say to you two?" The fox and detective stood strait again with heads bowed, "She would say that it's both your faults and to get the hell over it!"

They looked at Hiei, who had walked farther in the room with small smiles, for that would be exactly what their Wind Master would say.

Hiei sighed, "How in the hell did you two get on that topic anyway?" Yusuke and Kurama looked at each other then Yusuke told Hiei what had happened. "What?!" Hiei yelled, "She's somewhere in Makai with Lunar?"

Yusuke nodded, "Yeah, but Hiei, she also told me not to try and look for her yet."

"Why?"

"She didn't say...I'm guessing she wants to try and figure out what's going on."

Genkai took a sip of her tea, "I think she'll be listening to her Evanescence songs more then anything. Yes, that's what she'll be doing."

Yukina looked at the old master, "Why do you say that Master Genkai?"

Genkai sighed, "Hiei knows." With that Yukina, Yusuke, and Kurama looked at Hiei for an answer.

Hiei's eyes widened, 'No…she wouldn't…'

Genkai knew what he was thinking, "She would, Hiei. Without you or any of us, she would."

"Come on, Grandma," Yusuke said irritably. "Stop stallin' and tell us what you're talking about."

"Dimwit…" Genkai mumbled before sighing again, since it was obvious Hiei wouldn't tell, "She's going to go into a breakdown. Flashbacks and out faces are overflowing her. She doesn't know what's going on, she's afraid, depressed, lost, confused, empty, and most of all…alone. So, she's probably going to find a CD player and Evanescence CD, find a room she can lock herself in, play the sad songs, and breakdown."

Genkai took a breath and continued. "She's sensitive, so very sensitive, but she doesn't show it, not to anyone, and very rarely to Hiei. She built a thick wall around herself too keep herself from being hurt, and few of us have been successful in breaching it - I am able to see this sensitivity, but I am unable to do anything about it - Even if their playfully said, the harsh words cut deep. Her sensitiveness has been enhanced because of the serum now. What's strange is that she'll listen and help out those who need someone to confide in. She has such a big heart for a demon and a tough spirit, yet she's extremely sensitive.' Genkai sighed and took another sip of her tea, "I'm afraid if she let's that barrier down now, that she'll possibly…die of a broken heart."

Yusuke, Yukina, and Kurama gasped and this information only confirmed Hiei's thoughts. The fire yokai's eyes shaded over as he listened to what happened next.

"We have to stop her!" Yusuke burst out and got out the communicator to contact Botan.

Botan popped up on the screen, "Yes, Yusuke? Have you found her?"

"No, but we know she's somewhere in Makai, please, tell Koenma and have him try and find out where in Makai she is!"

Botan nodded, "Alright!" with that she cut the connection.

✴**Koenma's Office** **✴**

Koenma (in teenager form) heard a knock, "Yes? Oh, Botan, it's you." He stood up and cleared away a few papers, "Have they found Akamery yet?"

"No, sir, but Yusuke told me that she was in Makai and asked if we could figure out where," Botan replied walking to a few feet from the desk.

Koenma nodded and a screen came down from the ceiling. Once it was down far enough a Makai map popped on the screen. Botan and Koenma watched and waited as the computer searched for any sign of Aka's ki reading. After a few minutes the screen finally caught a lock on a mountain area in Makai, "We can't get a better reading?" Koenma asked.

"No, sir, that's the best we can do; there's some force keeping us from getting a more specific location." Jorge, the blue ogre, replied.

Koenma nodded and looked over to Botan who nodded as well and copied the location on the communicator before contacting Yusuke on it.

✴**Genkai's** **✴**

Yusuke quickly took out the communicator and popped open the screen with a hopeful look, "Did you find out where she is?" he asked, Hiei and Kurama coming into Botan's view with hopeful looks.

Botan shook her head, "Not really, it's not an exact location, but I think it's good enough," Botan hit a button that would send Yusuke the location on his communicator.

After looking at it a moment, Yusuke turned to look at his friends and they nodded in unison. Yusuke brought Botan back up on the screen, "Alright, can you send us a portal, Botan?"

Botan nodded, "Yes."

"Thank you," Yusuke said and nodded when she wished them luck before cutting the connection and putting the communicator in his pocket.

They waved to Yukina and Genkai and raced outside where they found a portal waiting, "I'm going to get Puu. We will be able to see farther and get places faster with him." Yusuke told his friends and did exactly that. He soon came back on the back of his large blue phoenix, and Hiei and Kurama quickly jumped on and they all went through the portal.

When the got through the other side, they gasped in awe at the large range of mountains and valleys, "Hn, I'm not surprised Aka never traveled around in this place, there's nothing much to see or do. The only shelter would be in a cave, and she doesn't care that much for them, she prefers the shelter of trees like I do."

Yusuke smirked, "Another trait you two have in common," he nudged Hiei's side with his elbow playfully only to get a hard glare for it. "Jeez, sorry," Yusuke patted his phoenix's neck, "'Kay, Puu, let's go." Puu screeched in reply and started soaring over the mountains.


	6. The Nymph's Confession

Back at Lunar's mountain home Akamery had just walked back inside, "Lunar, people are looking for me, but I don't know who. I suspect they are my friends, but I'm not sure. I don't want to be found, not yet. Put up an illusion or barrier or something to hide this place, please,"

"I already have," Lunar smiled sadly, "How long ago was the last contact?"

"I think about 5 to 10 minutes ago."

Lunar nodded, "Then, they're coming already...Please Aka, don't hide away. I will bring one that may help in your memory recovery."

Aka sighed, she felt weaker every minute with the depression and the feelings of being lost and alone. She used her minor power of summoning to summon her CD player and Evanescence CD to her hand (kind of like how Botan summons her oar), "I'll be listening to some songs," with that Aka walked away in search for a room that only had a lock on the inside so she could lock herself in and breakdown like she wanted to. She was too deep in thought to hear what Lunar said next…

Lunar bent down and pointed at Ronin, "I'm going to go out. You watch your Great Aunt Akamery, alright?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Good." At that, Lunar transported herself out of the house and jumped into the sky, hunting for whoever was searching for Aka, _No doubt one's Hiei... _

Akamery couldn't find one and scowled in frustration. She used her speed to escape Ronin and quickly went into a random bedroom and closed the door. "I'll just have to make one, then," with that her hands glowed black and the wooden door was soon surrounded in a blackish-blue barrier, _Sorry, Ronin, bud, I want to be alone right now… _

Ronin looked at the door with sad eyes, "Don't hurt you, Aunty! I luv you!" He fell to the ground and started crying, "AHHHHHH!"

Aka would have stopped what she was doing at Ronin's cry, but the barrier blocked out any voices from the outside. She turned and looked around, it was pitch black but she didn't care. She found a corner to sit down in and played her music, the first one being "_Missing"._

❆**Meanwhile** **❆**

"Any sign?" Yusuke looked back to the others.

"No," Kurama sighed, "This barrier is too suffocating."

Suddenly, a winter blue figure shot up in front of Puu, the phoenix screeched, but the figure disappeared, "What the hell?" Hiei looked again, but was hit off Puu and his eyes were covered.

"Quit," Lunar's voice said, removing her hand.

"What did you do to me?" he rubbed his eyes, black all he could see.

"I am not letting you find my secret spot. It's my hide away that Sun gave to me."

Hiei felt air flying passed them at such incredible speed; the wind was almost knocked out of him. He knew how fast Aka went, but this..."I can't breath!"

The nymph came to a complete stop in the air, the fire apparition was afraid he was going to be dropped to the ground if he were to say anything wrong...or did he already?

"Am I too high in the air for you?"

"No, too fast!" Hiei yelled, "No, put me to the ground...softly."

"There's no time, Aka will just hide anyway, and we have to get there before she figures out that Ronin..." she trailed off and gasped, horrified, "Too late!" Then, she started going even faster than before and Hiei was put on the ground as she raced into the house.

Hiei blinked a few times, and then the black in his eyes faded. He figured Lunar dropped whatever barrier she had on him. He looked to the house, different types of energy pouring out of it, which all came together and made the fire apparition feel alone. One was scared to be alone, one was empty to be alone, and the other was just alone.

The empty one had to be Aka, so he thought, and ran in and pounded on the door, "Damn it, Amare! This is why I hate doors!" the blackish-blue barrier only shocked him slightly because Aka was so weak at the moment.

Akamery had her head in her knees and was crying her heart out, she slowly looked up because of the pounding. She tilted her head, the energy she felt was familiar...yet she couldn't place it. She scowled at the door, _The barrier's supposed to shock anyone who gets near...Why is it not working on who ever is pounding? _

Lunar stood up, her son about to set fire to the whole mountain range. She transported herself passed Aka's barrier and placed her hand at the side of her neck, injecting the antidote into her. "Hurry up and get out of your 'me' stage and let's get out of here!"

Aka grabbed at her neck, "Damn Lunar, that hurt," She looked around, "What's the damn rush?"

"Ronin's father was a pure fire demon! Ronin's emotional right now and about to ignite the-" Before she could finish, Ronin did what she was afraid he do. Everything that touched the mountain he set on fire. She stood up and raced out the door.

"Oh, damn it all," Akamery followed Lunar after making her CD and CD player teleport back to her home in the human world. She didn't quite remember everything she had forgotten yet and looked at Hiei strangely when she exited the room. Aka shook her head, she would figure it out later, and right now she ran to find Lunar.

"I'm tired of hiding my power," Lunar growled and cut the air in front of her, the fire turning blue, it so cold it sends shivers up your spine, "Ronin, look, Aka's right there, she's okay."

"Momma, she no luv me, she just run," he continued to cry.

Akamery bent down to Ronin's level, "Ronin, buddy, I ran because I wasn't myself,"

"I help," he sniffled.

Aka smiled, "Yup,"

"I help, but you run."

Aka's eyes saddened and she slowly moved toward Ronin, "I know, like I said, I wasn't myself. I was confused, didn't know what was going on. I'm ok now; things I had forgotten are slowly coming back to me." Akamery grinned, "Ronin, bud, I do luv ya, you're Lunar's son, and that makes you special,"

Ronin sniffled, "What about Uncle? Isn't he special? He luvs you,"

"Uncle?" Akamery tilted her head.

Lunar flinched and bit her bottom lip as her son pointed to Hiei, "Great Uncle!"

Aka looked back to where Ronin was pointing, she chuckled and she grinned/smirked, "Yes, Ronin, he is special," every single memory she had with Hiei came back and her grin widened, "Quite special, especially to me."

"Lunar, what's the kid talking about?" Hiei asked as she made the flames dissipate to nothing.

Lunar's eyes shaded, "Nothing..."

Aka motioned to Ronin to come to her, "Come here buddy, I wanna give you a hug," she grinned.

"AH!" he playfully screamed and ran behind his mother's leg.

Akamery laughed and stood, "Fine then," she chuckled then turned to Hiei, "I think I know what he's talking about, and also why I remembered her," she motioned back at Lunar with her thumb.

Lunar blushed and picked up Ronin and transported outside.

Akamery sighed, "I guess she's slightly ashamed..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember me telling you about my brother, Kaen, years ago at the bandit camp?"

"Yeah...What's your point?"

"Well, he's Lunar's biological father, making her my niece, yours as well since we're married." She chuckled, "And I guess that would make Kurama our nephew, once he marries Lunar that is."

"Aw hell no," he grunted, happy inside that she remembers him, "That fox started this whole thing!"

Akamery tilted her head a bit, "He did?' then the flashback with ice cream and Kurama's 'chocolate syrup' came back, "Damn that fox! He did!" she was really irritated more then angry. She took a breath, "Yusuke...he would have asked...Botan to ask…Koenma for this location, then a portal they found out. So, did you come here with Yusuke and Kurama?"

"Yeah, but Lunar grabbed me from the sky and almost suffocated me she was goin' so fast."

"Oh my...let's find them then," she teleported with Hiei out to where Lunar was.

Lunar suddenly looked up and shot a huge beam of light into the sky, "Momma, Daddy! No hurt him!" Ronin cried out.

"If it wasn't for him, none of this-"

"PLEASE!"

Lunar sighed and waited for Puu to land. When Kurama came over, her face was pissed and she hit him across the face so hard, he fell to the ground.

Kurama held his cheek, and as he sat up he was completely shocked and Ronin went over and sat next to him.

Aka ran to Lunar's side and she snorted putting her hands in her jacket pockets, "Don't be too surprised, fox,"

The nymph looked up to Yusuke who was looking down at them from behind Puu's neck, "You tried to change her. You can't change anyone, no matter how hard you try, they are still them!"

Hiei lifted an eyebrow, "You should tell yourself that."

"What?" Lunar slowly turned to him.

Akamery stepped between them, "Stop it, don't fight...please." her eyes saddened slightly.

"I'm just saying," Hiei folded his arms, "that she should accept that Kaen is her father."

"Then where was he when I was a child?" Lunar lashed out.

Aka turned to Lunar, "He wasn't in my life either, Lunar,"

"You don't understand," tears ran down her face, "I needed a father. Sun wasn't a real one, and Kaen was my blood. You think he'd at least come and say that he was proud, that he loved me, but I got NOTHING from either of the bastards. This is why I became more a nymph! I should just go live on the isolated rock of the Ice Maidens! I hate men, I hate them all!"

Kaen had been listening from behind a barrier that disguised him, his energy, and kept him from being seen. Now he let that barrier down and walked toward his sister and daughter, "Don't say that, Lunar," he was a tall and well built man with the same color hair and eyes as his twin sister, Akamery.


	7. Feared Class Demons

"Everyone get out! Get away from my house!" Lunar screamed.

Ronin hid behind Kurama, "Momma unstable. We run, come back later!"

Akamery looked to Ronin and nodded, "Alright, you guys get on Puu and hurry!" With that she lifted off into the air with her bother following not too far behind.

"WEEEEEEE!" Ronin threw his hands in the air but flinched at the suddenly collapse of the mountains below, the smoke-like dirt coming up and dissipating quickly.

"Was that–" Yusuke started, getting a nod from Hiei.

Akamery flew on the one side of Puu while Kaen was on the other, "Lunar, who else?"

"Momma mad...really mad...but she sad too. Why, Great Aunty?"

Akamery took a breath, "Well..." she looked over at her brother and gave a small scowl that made him look away, "Kaen wasn't in her life all these years, and she's angry at him, double angry actually because now he decides to show up." she looked at Kurama and Yusuke, "And she's mad at these too as well for the whole serum thing." She looked back at the mountain, "She's sad because of what happened to me, I think...but I'm not quite sure."

Kaen looked over at his sister, "I hid from both of you because I thought you would be ashamed of me, Aka." Kaen wore a navy-blue denim jacket, sky-blue jeans, blue and black running shoes, and a green t-shirt.

Aka looked at her brother, "Ashamed? Why-" then she looked over at Hiei, "Kaen..." she looked at her brother once more, "You're my brother, not just my brother, but my twin. When mother told me what had happened, I knew why I felt like I was missing half of myself. Kaen, please, I'm only angry at you because you hid from me so long."

"Grandpapi, you're funny," Ronin laughed. "You like to play hide-n-seek and you old!" This made Kurama a bit shocked and Yusuke laughed.

Kaen looked over at his grandson, he smiled, "Ronin, you don't quite understand. I didn't want you Aunty Aka to be ashamed of me for being a forbidden, so I hid from her because I was afraid and ashamed myself."

"Forbidden...Momma said she forbids me from cookie jar."

Kaen looked at Akamery and she nodded, "Ronin, bud, what grandpapi is talking about is more complicated, maybe when you are older we'll tell you and you'll understand. It's a long story anyway, and you Uncle Hiei has the same problem as your grandpapi." she glanced at both of them as she said their names.

Kaen nodded and looked over at Hiei, "I've heard of the pact you made with that surgeon, Hiei,"

"Ch," was all he replied as he watched the mountains fall.

Kaen sighed, "Hiei, don't be like me and hide from your sister, Yukina."

"I'm not hiding..."

Yusuke smirked, "Yeah, he's right under her nose!"

Kaen closed his eyes for a short moment then looked at Hiei again, "Let me rephrase, Hiei, what I mean is stop keeping her from the truth, tell her who you are. I know you made a pact, but don't let that stop you from letting her know."

"I will do what I want, Mr. Know-It-All-Stalker," Hiei growled.

"I am not a stalker, nor a know-it-all." Kaen replied calmly, "I would threaten to tell her, but it's no one's business but yours to let her know." Kaen sighed in frustration, "See ya later, sis," with that he gave a small wave and transported away to his own home that was in Yusuke's city.

Akamery shook her head, "Well, at least I've met him...' she mused.

"When are we going back to check on Lunar?" Yusuke asked.

Akamery looked back, "I don't know..."

"The mountains are now nothing," Kurama looked down at the piles of rock. "I see why she wanted to hold in her powers...This is miles of range."

Akamery did the same, "Yeah, she's quite powerful, by the looks of it she's probably higher then an S-class like myself." she said with calmness.

"Then, what is she?"

"She's an F-class, to be specific, Fearful class," Koenma popped out of nowhere, Yusuke almost falling off Puu. Kurama questioned the name and Koenma smirked, "Everyone's too scared to learn more about them...There are only a few in this class, but Lunar is quite up there, so I suggest you say on her good side."

"So, now you tell us," Yusuke blurted. Aka sent a 'don't even' look at Yusuke and he shut up.

Akamery sighed and looked at Koenma, "What do you know about them, Koenma?"

"Once they're powers are released, the person studying them is killed, even if they're in another world...We kinda had one on Lunar walla go."

"What happened?"

"Well," he nervously laughed, "he was killed from the inside out with a power blast. It was a mess and quite disturbing."

Akamery shivered at the image that popped in her head, "Oh my..."

"She probably didn't mean to..." Kurama suggested.

"I know that, fox, just the thought..."

"No, it was attended. He was trying to take some of her power to stop her...So, I guess it was more self-defense."

"Oh…"

"F-class demons not only crumble mountains, internalize cities, and can make anyone blind by hiding their true form...They can do all that at the same time and so much more..." After a dead silence, Koenma vanished.

Kurama bowed his head, "Let's just hurry home."

Akamery nodded, "Alright, I'll transport us all back to Genkai's temple..." she laid a hand on Puu's wing and closed her eyes and did just as she said. The mountains' roars of pain soon dies away, everything was claim now, except the air was still a bit dusty. Aka leaned against Puu for a few seconds holding a hand to her head, "Damn..."

"What is it?" Hiei looked at her with concern and jumped over to her side.

"The demon that attacked me in the forest stole most on my energy...and now I'm..." her legs collapsed underneath her and she felt to the ground.

"Demon? What happened again?" Yusuke asked looking over at her.

"Detective, Fox," she looked at Yusuke and Kurama with an irritated stare, "if you two help me inside I'll gladly tell you what happened after I slipped out of the temple yesterday."

They nodded and jumped down and helped her inside to where Genkai and Yukina were. When Akamery had been successfully glomped my Yukina she sat down and explained what happened to her after she had slipped away the night before.

A little while later that afternoon, when Akamery had had a good rest, she went to see her kids again, and then they all had the party over, since Aka felt bad for ruining it for everyone. She had persisted and they finally have in to her pleas. That had a fun and a great time that Valentine's Day and went home all smiles. ❤


	8. Kurama's Confession and Eye Candy

**Kurama's Confession and Eye Candy **

"It be four days...Where my momma?" Ronin sniffled, running over and hugging Aka's leg.

She was in the kitchen making breakfast when the little demon came over, and she turned the heat on lower and bent down to pick up Ronin. "I don't know where she is, Buddy,"

"Aka, Koenma said to go check out 7-18-23...Don't know what the hell that means, but he said it'd be best if you went," Hiei said; he and the twin where walking downstairs, just finished with their baths.

Aka nodded and set Ronin down in his chair at the table, "Stay here with Uncle Hiei, 'kay?"

"Yup!" he nodded with a smile. He then turned his head toward Hiei, "Can I have a cookie, Uncle Hiei?!"

Akamery glanced over at Hiei with a 'don't you dare' look, then turned to Ronin with a smile and held up out a finger, "You can have a cookie if you eat your eggs, alright?" The Wind Master then went back to the stove and returned with four plates filled with eggs, (your choice for what's mixed with the cheese), one for each of the kids and also one for Hiei, though he didn't touch them. Aka grabbed a granola bar from the pantry, wishing she could eat something filling. "Alright, I'm gonna go see what Koenma wants. Be back later, Hiei! Love ya all!"

With that she teleported to Koenma's office. "Alright, Koenma, what's with this 7-18-23 business?" Akamery asked taking a bite of her granola bar as stepping up to a few feet from Koenma's desk.

"Area 7, section 18, pinpoint 23 now 24 on the Makai. I need you to go check it out. There was some energy there, then it disappeared...Whole thing is, the location keeps moving, so you need to hurry before it moves again."

"Very well." Thereupon, she teleported to the spot Koenma had directed her to and looked around.

"Hey," Lunar smiled from behind, making the Wind Master jump. (She had never gotten used to Lunar sneaking up on her. She hadn't minded it before she was pregnant with the twins.) Akamery turned around to see the nymph's clothes were tattered up and burnt slightly, she dirty from head to toe. You could barely tell it was even her.

"Lunar! What happened?" she asked, seeing her friend's clothes.

"I, hee, was having some fun..." she smirked.

Aka looked around again, tree as big as some of New York's greatest buildings knocked to the burnt ashed ground, what remains where burning with a bright flame. There was also a hint of blood in the mixture that Akamery couldn't identify. "Yeah, I guess that's what you can call it."

"F-class...Freak-class a demon called me," as she too looked at what she did.

"Lunar, just don't go over-board on us, 'kay?"

"Never..." Lunar looked up and smiled, "I just need a little more time, that's all."

Aka nodded, "Please remember if you wish to talk or need help, don't be afraid to ask." She tilted her head then added, "Plus, your son misses you greatly while you're out on this rampage." That last bit she motioned to the trees, then she teleported back to Koenma's.

"Well, what was it?" he asked a tad antsy. Akamery was staring up at the ceiling and didn't reply. "Yo Aka, snap out of Lala Land!"

"Oh, sorry," Akamery replied rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, "It was Lunar,"

"Whoa! That little nymph made that energy? It was off the rating chart! I wish we could learn more about these F-class Demons...Well, thank you Akamery."

Aka nodded, "Yup, no problem," she smiled. "See ya, I'm going home now!"

❼-➊➑-➋➌ ❼-➊➑-➋➍

"HI MOMMY!" Raine ran over and hugged her

Akamery laughed and picked her up, "Hi there honey bun, how are you doin'?"

"Just fine! Daddy said he was going to give us cookies for lunch, and I got to watch Ronin while Daddy and Brother went to go...um...I forget. But, Ronin is so cute like a baby sleeping!"

Aka smiled, "Good girl, watchin' your cousin like that. I say your deserve a cookie."

"I think I do too with milk," she smiled

Akamery laughed and went into the kitchen and took down the kid-proof barrier from around the snack cupboard. She got out Raine's favorite kind of cookie and handed it to her daughter, "Here you are, Raine." She sat Raine down at the table and got out a glass of milk for her daughter as well, "Enjoy your cookie and milk."

"Thank you Mommy!" Akamery nodded with a caring smile and walked into the living room.

"Aka, look who I found," Hiei said, basically dragging in Kurama. "He's beaten himself up on this issue really badly..."

"We gotta watch him like Ronin!" Shoyuuchi laughed.

Akamery looked up. "Oh...Kurama," she walked over to the fox.

"I'm okay," he smiled slightly.

"Yeah, on the outside, but the inside is another story," Lunar walked in the doorway, "I heard my son's here...A little birdie told me."

Aka smiled at Lunar, "Hey girl, welcome back;" she looked back at Kurama, "Come on, fox, sit down on the couch," she said with a warm smile and motioned to the couch.

"No, Aka, I'm al-" Kurama started to say.

"Kurama, I'm not gonna buy it! Go sit down on the couch," Akamery instructed.

Lunar laughed at the cookie on Raine's face as Kurama slowly walked over to the couch, "Enjoyed it, didn't you?"

Raine nodded and ran over; taking her hand to led her to Ronin, but suddenly stopped and looked at it, then up to Lunar's face, "Yeah, I'm a mess..." she smiled. "Looks like we both need cleaning."

"I'll show you," Hiei said, surprising her.

The Wind Master watched them for a tad, then walked over to Kurama and flopping down next to him on the couch. He studied his feet (a.k.a., bowed his head).

Akamery lifted his head up with her thumb and index finger and turned him so he looked at her, "Tell me what's wrong, Kurama." There was nothing but gentleness, kindness, and understanding in her teal colored eyes.

He smirked, and then turned back to his feet, "I don't understand many things...Why are you nice after I made you take the serum...Why my love-I mean," he stood up and turned to Aka, face blushed.

Akamery grinned and looked up at him, "It's alright, Kurama. For my part, you're my friend, and I understand that we all make mistakes...Yes, I'm disappointed, but that's a different color horse."

"Thank you," Kurama sighed; glad she didn't ask what he meant.

Aka stood and smiled at the fox, "Don't worry about Lunar; she may be angry, but she loves you."

Kurama gasped and looked at her, "You really think?"

Akamery shook her head. "No, I don't think," she grinned, "I know. I'm not stupid; I can tell she loves you as much as you love her."

"How is that? I knew she liked me...but love?" he tilted his head.

Aka chuckled, "Yes, you silly fox"

Suddenly, Kurama's face became a bright red. He didn't know what to say. Then, Hiei came down the stairs, giving him an odd look as to why he looked like he did.

Akamery laughed and went into the kitchen, "You two want anything to eat?"

"You're going to have to make the fox eat. He's all bones since this thing's happened," Hiei sat at the table. "I'm fine."

"Ah, no thank you, Aka. I'm okay, despite Hiei's conclusion," Kurama glared, but you can tell Hiei was telling the truth

Aka gave her own glare, "Kurama, sit, and tell me what you would like to eat."

"Please, I'm-"

"Kurama..." Akamery said in a threatening tone, "Don't make me use my wind-bind..."

"No' make her oos 'er wind-bind," Ronin climbed down each step at a time, rubbing his eyes when he was walking over to the fox demon.

Aka looked over at Ronin, "Hey buddy, have a nice nap?"

"No," he grunted, "Weave me awoun."

Akamery blinked in confusion, "Alright." She shook her head and looked over to Kurama, "I haven't forgotten you."

"Well, I've been craving cheese..." he pondered to himself.

Akamery laughed, "Alright, want a cheese sandwich or maybe Mac&Cheese?" she asked.

"Whatever you prefer to make," Kurama smiled.

Aka chuckled, "Alright." As she went over to the pantry, she said, "Sit down and chat with Hiei and Ronin while I make your Mac&Cheese."

When Kurama's food was finished, she sat it down in front of the fox demon, "There ya go,"

"Thank you."

Akamery smiled, "No problem,"

"Where my momma?" Ronin asked.

Akamery smiled. "Up stairs in the shower," she answered.

He smiled and ran upstairs. Kurama tried to stop him, but fell back in his chair. He quickly got up and started chasing him, leaving the cheese to get cold.

Aka sighed and put the food in the fridge. She turned back around after closing the door when suddenly, there was a scream. Akamery looked over at Hiei before sighing and running upstairs.

"Please," Kurama was heard saying.

"Get 'im, Momma, get 'im!" Ronin laughed.

Aka ran to where she heard the commotion, "Oh dear,"

"You pervert!" Lunar kicked and hit Kurama, trying to hold a towel around her. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking first?"

"Lunar, he was chasing Ronin and didn't realize what he was doing," Akamery told the nymph getting between the two with her arms out at her sides.

"Yeah, Momma."

"Yes," Kurama agreed as he rubbed his head.

Akamery smiled at Ronin for helping her out.

"But, he still could have been conscience. I was _buff_!" (Or nude, whichever.)

"Lunar, I'm sure it was an accident," Aka said and glanced back at Kurama. "Wasn't it?" she asked.

He blushed, "Uh..."

"The fox likes eye candy," Hiei laughed, joining everyone.

Akamery laughed and looked back at Kurama. "Kurama, tell Lunar sorry, alright?" she moved out from between the two.

Kurama bowed his head, "I'm...I'm sorry."

"Will you all get out so I can get my clothes on?" Lunar huffed.

Aka chuckled, "Alright, Lunar, calm down; we're going." She ushered everyone out for Lunar then closed the door behind her.

"Did you like your treat," Hiei nudge Kurama playfully, making him blush deeper

Akamery laughed, "Come now, Kurama, you seriously need to eat," she headed back down to the kitchen to reheat Kurama's food.

_And there's the conclusion to this story. Next one up, Dream Come True, since Akamery saw this in a dream. I don't know what's going on yet, but hey, I'll go along until then._


End file.
